


Loving You

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Megan steals a chance to spend time alone with Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

They sit, in silence, aware that Miriam and her family, the rest of them, are watching. Megan, eventually, moves to silently cover Steph’s hand with her own, their hands linking, fingers entwined even as they watch the bride and groom leave. 

They spend much of the reception on edge, Steph edgy enough that she refuses to admit that she wants to go home, knowing they would be watched. In the end Steph’s choice is taken away from her, Megan leaves earlier, making excuses. 

Steph gives chase, suddenly aware of everything she could lose. She loses her early on, then, knowing that she would really rather not face Miriam, not now, not knowing that she more than likely saw the tension between them, she makes her way home, alone. 

The door closes behind her and she stands, staring at the girl, the woman, stood in front of her. She had been sure, somehow, that she had chased Megan away, but she was here, at home. Always at home. 

“Megan…”

“Steph… hey, what’s wrong?”

“I thought…”

“You overthink.”

Megan half-smiles, walking toward Steph, knowing somehow that she had to take control of this. She had been sure, earlier, that she was making the right choice, but now, seeing the look in Steph’s eyes, she wasn’t so sure. 

“I’m not going anywhere Steph, this… is home. Here.”

“Your mother…”

“She knows Steph, we don’t have to hide, she doesn’t care… No. She cares, she wants us both to be happy… she just won’t, she can’t possibly be angry, it’s not her style… besides, how can she worry when her own child fell in love with her very best friend?”

“What…”

“I told her. I couldn’t… I didn’t want to lie to her, or hide… I don’t see the shame in this, in… whatever it is we have.”

Megan paused, then, taking a risk, spoke just as honestly as ever. 

“I love you Steph…. I have since the moment I met you.”

Tears had sparkled in Steph’s eyes then and Megan had smiled slightly, finally pulling Steph against her, kissing her softly. There was silence, just silence, honesty between them no longer needed to be kept as words. There was honesty in every touch. 

Steph had broken the kiss eventually and spoken softly, half-faltering but honest and, finally, brave enough to say it, trusting that Megan knew she was telling the truth, that she was trusting her, completely. 

“I… I love you too, Meg…”

Megan had smiled, finally pushing hair off Steph’s face, her touch lingering in Steph’s hair, her palm cupping Steph’s cheek even as she kissed her again, finally daring to let herself feel everything. Megan knew, even as Steph pulled back, then, almost hesitantly, lead her toward the bedroom, that she needed to let Steph choose how far they went.   
Steph had hesitated in the doorway, suddenly nervous, her eyes fixed on the floor. Megan had half-smiled, wrapping her arms around Steph’s waist, kissing her neck softly. Aware that Steph’s nerves would not be any different with anyone else. She, herself, could feel her heart fluttering, nerves biting but not enough that she was willing to let the moment pass. 

“Relax, Steph… I love you, I don’t, I won’t judge… on anything. We can do as much or as little as you want, just please trust me.”

“I do. I do… I always have I just… don’t know why you’d choose someone so….”

“Someone so beautiful, so incredibly clever, and kind, and loving? Someone who is… absolutely perfect to me? Hm, I wonder.”

“I’m so much….”

“So very beautiful, so perfect.”

“There’s such a gap…”

“Not to me… never for me. The differences don’t matter. I’m in love with you Steph, I always will be.”

“You know we’ll have to… be careful.”

“Darling, as long as I have you…. I don’t care how much we have to watch ourselves, if you’ll let me love you here, in our home.”

“Our home…”

Megan smiles then, kissing Steph’s shoulder again. 

“Now, are you going to let me in?”

Steph smiles, peeling herself free of Megan’s arms, keeping hold of her hand and leading her to the bedroom properly, shutting the door. Megan had smiled, gently pulling Steph back to her, trailing a hand over Steph’s neck and lower, moving to begin undoing Steph’s dress, aware of the fear flickering in Steph’s eyes. She had lent to kiss Steph then, her touch ever-so-light as she pushed the dress down and away, her touch lingering on Steph’s collarbone, tracing slowly over it, noting the slight hitch in Steph’s breath with a smile. Steph had smiled then, moving to let Megan’s hair free of the knot she had pulled it into, noting the way the hair fell in loose curls with a smile. 

“You know… you do girly pretty well…”

Megan had laughed slightly, noting how much more confident Steph had become since they started to playfully tease each other, although Steph’s hands still shook a little, her eyes locked with Megan’s the entire time, before dropping from her eyes to look over her new lover. Her breath had caught as Megan smiled, drawing her closer. 

“So… bed?”

The question was light, almost tentative on Steph’s part and Megan had smiled, leading Steph toward the bed, noting that she had, once again, fallen silent and was shy. She had settled her carefully, moving to join her, trailing her hand over Steph’s collarbone again lightly. Once she had, finally relaxed Steph enough, or thought she had, she had moved to free them of the last needed clothes, watching Steph for signs of nerves the entire time. 

The smile she gave Steph shortly before she kissed her was enough to silence any lingering fears, the slow stroke of Megan’s hand through her hair, drawing her closer was echoed in the lingering way she trailed a hand over Steph’s collarbone again, noting that Steph seemed to, finally, trust that she really considered her beautiful. Her touch lingered at the place where Steph’s collarbones ended, before slipping slowly lower, slow kisses pressed down Steph’s neck and over her collarbone, her smirk almost lazy when Steph’s breath caught. 

Steph had let a tiny noise escape her, a near whimper, as Megan’s hands finally reached her breast, the lightness of her touch was echoed by the gentleness of her kiss. Her free hand had moved over Steph’s hair again, stilling her as she kissed her again, her touch once again lingering on Steph’s cheek. The slow, lingering stroke of Megan’s hand lower, the lingering way she took her time, not once breaking her touch, trailing her fingers lightly over first one hip-bone, then the other, still not wanting to break the silence, which had filled only with breathing. They had not once looked away from one another, neither wanting to do anything that might break the link between them. 

As Megan’s fingers finally trailed up, still slow, still lingering, over Steph’s inner thigh, she had smiled, kissing Steph tenderly but with enough passion to draw a second soft noise from her. The lightness of her touch echoed her earlier words, her skill in pacing herself rewarded with a release from Steph that caused her eyes to slip closed, a low, soft, near-mewl escaping her. Megan had taken care to ease Steph back down, gently kissing the tears from her cheeks, her voice soft when Steph’s eyes opened again. 

“I love you, so much. My Steph.”


End file.
